Papá
by NanuRiveros
Summary: Escrito por el cumpleaños número de Draco Malfoy. Lucas desea comprarle un regalo especial a su padre por su cumpleaños, para eso se escapa del colegio y decide visitar el Centro Comercia Muggle. ¿Qué pasara?


**Declame:** Los personajes aquí nombrados le pertenecen a **JKRowling.** Lucas y la historia es de mi total autoría, así que no permito que sea publicado en otras plataformas que no sean mías.

Dedicado a Paola, espero que te guste :D.

 _Historia escrita por el cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy, que fue el 5 de Junio._

* * *

Lucas se levantó, como todas las mañanas, a las 6, a pesar de contar con tan solo 7 años de edad. A tan corta edad, era considerado alguien muy inteligente aunque debes en cuando un poco hiperactivo. No muchos se sorprendían si se tenía en cuenta quienes eran sus padres. Había sacado la astucia de su padre, la bondad de su madre y la inteligencia de ambos.  
Se enlisto para el colegio, arreglo su cama, tomo la mochila que descansaba en la silla del escritorio y bajo a desayunar. Hoy era un día muy especial para él y estaba seguro que iba a conseguir lo que tanto deseaba.

Antes de entrar a la cocina, sintió el característico aroma a panqueques que tanto amaba. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y la vio. La mujer más hermosa para sus ojos. Ella se encontraba de espaldas suyo, mientras terminaba de acomodar los panqueques en la bandeja. Ya llevaba su uniforme verde del trabajo. Su melena castaña, estaba perfectamente acomodada en un rodete, aunque para Lucas le quedaba mejor cuando la llevaba suelta. De a poco se acercó a ella para poder abrazarla.

 **— Buenos días mami. —** le dijo abrazándola por atrás.

 **— Hola cielo —** Dejo de lado lo que tenía en mano para darse vuelta y abrazar a su hijo **—. ¿Cómo amaneció mi bebe? ¿Sabes qué día es hoy, verdad?**

 **— Ya soy un nene grande mami —** dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero **—. Si. Hoy es el cumple de papa.**

Su madre solamente dio una pequeña risilla.

 **— ¿Qué te parece si le llevamos el desayuno a la cama como sorpresa?**

 **— ¡Sí!**

Su madre simplemente sonrió. A pesar de que a veces su hijo quería hacerse el "nene grande", jamás perdía esa característica y amor de un niño de su edad.

Sin hacer ruido alguno, se encaminaron hacia el cuarto principal. Abrieron lentamente la puerta y descubrieron que su padre seguía dormido. Lo que Lucas no sabía, era que este ya encontraba despierto, y simplemente se hacia el dormido.

Todos los años hacia lo mismo. Se despertaba a las seis y treinta de la mañana, miraba al cielo y agradecía por otro años más. Esperaba paciente a escuchar como su hijo se despertaba y bajaba a desayunar. Sabía que su mujer estaría preparando el desayuno para llevarlo a la cama, que le diría a Lucas la idea de ir a despertarlo y que el niño respondería con un sí. Sabía que esos pequeños detalles se irían perdiendo a medida que su hijo creciera, y no pensaba desaprovecharla, por eso mismo, hasta que su hijo se cansará, él lo disfrutaría al máximo.

Escucho como unos pasos apresurados y otros más tranquilos, subían por las escaleras, lo que logró sacarle una sonrisa de lado. Escucho como la puerta era abierta y supo que era hora de la función.

Lucas, corrió en puntitas de pie hasta la cama, subió rápido y con un salto grito:

 **— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PAPÁ!**

Draco empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Le sonrió a su hijo y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Hermione miraba la escena desde la esquina de la cama. Se acercó y dejo la bandeja que tenía el desayuno para los tres en la mesita de la noche. Se sentó en la cama y le dio un beso a su marido.

 **— Gracias campeón.**

Con una sonrisa, feliz de haber despertado a su padre, se dispusieron a desayunar, disfrutando el momento familiar. Lucas miro a cada uno de sus padres.

Su padre trabajaba en una gran empresa, la cual se encontraba actualmente, tratando de integrar la tecnología muggle al mundo mágico. Su madre era una respetada Miembro del Winzengamot y era la Jefa del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas. El asistía a un colegio para los niños antes de ir a Hogwarts, según su mama era como una especie de guardería muggle.

A pesar de ser un niño que vivía en el mundo mágico, Lucas sabía todo sobre el mundo muggle, ya que su madre y sus abuelos, provenían de ese mundo. Por eso, para ese día, tenía una "brillante" idea. Estuvo buscando por meses un regalo para su padre, pero sentía que no había uno indicado para ese día. Por eso, en su cabecita se le cruzo una idea, iría al mundo muggle.

El día transcurrió sin muchos inconvenientes en la escuela Madam Ho, Escuela de Principiantes. Durante el pequeño recreo que tenían, Lucas comenzó con su plan. Sabía que la señora María, quien era la encargada de la entrada, solía ir al baño justo en la hora del segundo recreo, lo cual, le daba 5 minutos para escaparse. Por eso espero y poco a poco se fue acercando. Cuando la señora María se metió en el baño, el salió rápido y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba afuera. Se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo y pensó que tal vez, el sombrero seleccionador lo mandaría a Ravenclaw por su inteligencia.

Con tranquilidad camino hacia la calle central Brodway. Sabía que ahí se encontraba el "centro comercial". Se acordaba que era una gran tienda enorme, que tenía muchas cosas bonitas. Sonrió feliz y se encamino hasta allí, sin saber lo que le esperaba.

—

Hermione se encontraba leyendo un archivo sobre una nueva ley para los vampiros, cuando un patronus se le apareció. De él salió una voz que dijo _"Por favor, repórtese en el colegio Madam Ho, Escuela de Principiantes, en la sala de la Directora Cho. Es un asunto sobre su hijo Lucas Sebastián Malfoy"_

Hermione dejo absolutamente todo lo que tenía, dejo una nota rápida en el escritorio de su secretaria y se desapareció.

—.—.—

Draco se encontraba de camino a su despacho, luego de una reunión, cuando un patronus se le apareció y una voz salió de él _"Por favor, repórtese en el colegio Madam Ho. Escuela de Principiantes, en la sala de la Directora Cho. Es un asunto sobre su hijo Lucas Sebastián Malfoy"._  
Tiro los papeles al suelo, y se desapareció.

—

Cho Chang se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, en la dirección. Jamás, en los 10 años que llevaba trabajando ahí, se imaginó la situación que le tocaría vivir. Pego un pequeño saltito cuando escucho el PLOP de la aparición y escucho dos voces al mismo tiempo que decían...

 **— ¿¡QUE PASO CON LUCAS!?**

Se detuvo, miro a Hermione y Draco, y les hizo una seña con la mano para que tomaran asiento.

 **— Por favor, tomen asiento que los que le diré no les caerá muy bien.**

Hermione hablo.

 **— Cho, por favor dinos que paso con nuestro hijo.**

 **— Hermione lo siento pero... —** agacho su cabeza brevemente antes de continuar **—. Lucas desapareció del colegio.**

Hermione se cayó sentada en el asiento, Draco simplemente abrió los ojos brevemente y una ira se empezó a asomar en ellos. Trato de tranquilizarse y no perder los estribos por Hermione.

 **— ¿Cómo que mi hijo desapareció? —** habló, tratando de contener sus instintos asesinos.

 **— Lo sentimos mucho Draco. No sabemos cómo, logro escabullirse hacia la puerta, abrirla e irse.**

Hermione, que nunca perdía los estribos, estallo como una bomba.

 **— ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE UN NENE DE 7 AÑOS SE LES ESCAPE DE LA VISTA! ¡PERO QUE CLASE DE INCOMPETENTES TRABAJAN EN ESTE LUGAR! ¡POR MERLÍN! SON UNA MANGA DE INÚTILES QUE...**

 **— Amor, tranquilízate. No te hará bien. —** trato inútilmente Draco de calmarla.

 **— ¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE SI MI HIJO ESTA AFUERA! ¡ANDA A SABER SI NO LO SECUESTRARON! ¡SI NO LO ATROPELLARON! S...I —** su voz se quebró y se largó a llorar. Draco simplemente la abrazo y luego se dirigió a Cho **.— Envía un patronus a Harry y dile que se presente, que es urgente.**

—

Lucas estaba en el lobby del centro comercial, miro para todos lados y con su idea en mente, empezó su búsqueda.  
Al principio se maravillaba con todo lo que encontraba. Después de dos horas de caminar, empezó a sentir como sus piecitos le dolían. Se sentó en una banca que encontró cerca y sintió como su estómago empezó a rugir, clara señal de que no había comido nada más que el desayuno. Por primera vez se sintió un tonto, ya que en su mochila se encontraba la comida que su mamá con cariño le había preparado.

Se levantó y prefirió seguir caminando, no quería gastar la plata que tenía en su bolsillo, por temor a que el regalo fuera muy caro y no le alcanzara para pagarlo. Así que siguió su recorrido, pensando que si se concentraba en el regalo, lo encontraría más rápido. Y con ese pensamiento se dirigió al segundo piso.

—

Luego de informarle a Harry, empezó una búsqueda. Luego de casi 4 angustiosas horas, Draco prefirió darle a Hermione una poción para que este más relaja, y aunque él también la necesitaba, prefería estar atento a todo. Se les estaba dificultando encontrar a su hijo.

Escucho el PLOP y se dio la vuelta, ahí parada estaba su madre. Narcissa, a pesar de la edad, parecía como si se hubiera estancado en los 30. La piel seguía tersa y apenas se podían notar las arrugas, solamente viéndola fijamente por más de 30 minutos, uno podría notarlas y su cabello, ahora era un blanco precioso, producto de las canas. Aunque en ella se veía realmente hermoso.

 **— Madre, ¿averiguaste algo?**

 **— Me temo que no. —** Apenas se enteró la noticia, Narcissa dejo sus vacaciones en París, le mando un patronus a su hijo informándole que iría a lo de un viejo amigo, alguien que podía encontrar a quien sea en donde sea.

 **— Gracias de todos modos.**

Luego de unos minutos, donde cada uno se perdió en sus pensamientos, Narcissa rompió el silencio.

 **— Hijo, por casualidad ¿Lucas todavía usa la pulsera que le regale?**

 **— Sí, no se lo quita nunca. ¿Por qué?**

 **— Entonces podremos encontrarlo.**

A Draco se le ilumino el rostro, sabía que su madre no le fallaría. Narcissa apunto con su varita el brazalete que ella poseía, conjuro un par de palabras y el brazalete dio un pequeño brillo.

 **— Se dónde está Lucas.**

—

Lucas estaba cansado, tenía hambre y no había encontrado ningún regalo indicado para su padre, después de casi 6 horas y 4 pisos recorridos. Y para colmo, en un momento su muñeca le dio un pequeño ardor, justo donde estaba el brazalete que su abuela Cici le había regalado. Se sentó en una banca, flexiono sus piernitas, las abrazo y escondió su cabecita entre ellas. De a poco las lágrimas brotaron de él. Al final, el gran plan resulto todo un fracaso.

Entre sus llantos, no se dio cuenta que alguien se le acercaba y se sentaba a lado suyo, simplemente lo sintió cuando unos brazos y un aroma, conocidos para él, lo abrazaron.

 **— Hijo, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué lloras? —** dijo Draco tranquilamente.

 **— ¡PAPA! —** fue lo único que dijo Lucas y se largó a llorar más fuerte. Draco simplemente lo abrazo y asegurándose de que no había nadie viéndolos, se desapareció.

Una vez en su casa, más precisamente en el cuarto de su hijo, Draco trato de calmarlo. Le costó pero poco a poco el llanto de Lucas seso. Y cuando iba a retarlo por el susto que les pego, no pudo sentir compasión por la tristeza que emanaba de los ojos de su hijo. Si había algo que Draco no podía ver era la tristeza en los ojos de su hijo, ni menos de su mujer.

 **— Hijo, sabes el susto que nos llevamos con tu mamá.**

 **— Sí.**

 **— Y que tu madre sufrió mucho cuando no supo nada de vos.**

 **— Sí.**

 **— Me contaras lo que paso.**

 **— S...i**

Draco espero que Lucas hablara.

 **— Es que... yo quería darte el mejor regalo del mundo. Le dije al tío Blaise que no sabía que poder comprarte y él me dijo que el mejor regalo estaría en el centro comercial muggle. —** Draco en ese momento se juró mentalmente matar a Blaise, pero dejo que su hijo continuara **—. Y fui hasta ahí pero no había nada para vos. ¿Me perdonas papá? ¿Me perdonas por no regalarte el mejor regalo del mundo? ¿Me dejaras de querer por olvidarme tu regalo?**

Draco se olvidó un momento del plan suicida hacia su amigo, sabía que Pansy se encargaría de eso cuando se enterara, y miro a su hijo.

 **—Yo jamás te dejare de querer, porque ya me diste el mejor regalo del mundo.**

 **— ¿A si? —** su rostro se ilumino.

 **— Tú eres mi mejor regalo. Sos la luz de mis ojos, eres mí más preciado tesoro y mi orgullo. Jamás te dejaría de querer ni de amar. Sos lo mejor que me paso. —** Le dio un abrazo, esperando que con eso su hijo se sintiera mejor. Miro el reloj y se sorprendió que fueran las 8 de la noche **—. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si te preparo para ir a dormir?**

 **— Sí.**

Luego de prepararlo, se recostó junto a su hijo y le contó un cuento. Y aunque Lucas enseguida callo rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, él se quedó un rato más, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Todo lo que le había dicho era verdad. No solo su hijo era su más preciado tesoro, también lo era Hermione. Quien diría que la Come Libros seria la que le mostrara lo que significa amar y que de aquel amor nacería su mejor regalo. Porque si, Lucas era el mejor regalo que Hermione le había dado hace ya 7 años atrás.  
Y con ese pensamiento, se durmió.

* * *

 **RE EDITADO**

* * *

Gracias a todas las personas que se dieron un tiempo para leerla, seguirla, comentar la y hasta amarla.

Los leo en **Que esperar, cuando estas esperando.**

con amor

 **Lumione**


End file.
